Sleeping Arrangements
by DarkElements10
Summary: The first time Kendall and Riley slept together.


**Sleeping Arrangements**

 **By: Riley**

 **Summary – The first time Kendall and Riley slept together.**

 **A/N:** This is not meant to be my best writing; just something I came up with while sitting in class a while ago and didn't post until now.

* * *

"I should get going."

Kendall frowned and ooked at his watch as his girlfriend climbed off the couch, pulling her hand from his. He tilted his head to the side, watching as she gathered her things together. "It's too late for you to drive back, Ruby, just spend the night." He draped his arm over the back of the couch and gazed up at her as she turned towards him, eyebrows raised. He stared back at her, calmly waiting for her response.

He didn't think it would be too weird, and it was something they needed to talk about at some pint anyway.

Placing her hands on her hips, the nineteen-year-old Australian girl blew her red strand of hair out of her face. "I don't mind, but will Mama Knight have a problem with it?" She asked. "I don't want to impose, yeah?" A light snort escaped Kendall's lips. He knew that wasn't what she was talking about, what he was referring to, but was trying to downplay the situation.

"Please, Mom would be insulted if you _didn't_ stay. As a matter of fact, she'd probably be the first one to tell you to. So you don't really have a choice, Riles." He stood up from the couch as well, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Let me just get some of my stuff and you can use my bed. I'll sleep on the couch." He turned to go to his room, stopping in his tracks as Riley spoke.

"Or, we could just share it," she suggested. Rolling his head around, he gazed at her curiously as she shrugged. "I mean, if we're going to live together we're going to have to get used to it, Hockey-Head. I don't plan on having separate rooms." Her eyebrows lowered into place as her lips curled into a smirk. "Unless you're afraid of cooties."

A sly smile came to Kendall's face as his eyes flashed. He reached out and wrapped his arm around his girlfriend's waist and pulled her against him. "I can guarantee I'm not afraid of cooties." He gave her a kiss and Riley rolled her eyes though unable to keep let a light laugh from escaping her lips. He then abruptly dropped his arms, looking at her with utmost seriousness. "It's your monster snoring I'm worried about." He laughed and backed out of the way as Riley lifted her foot to kick him with an indignant cry of, "I don't snore!"

He returned with, "Then what do you call it?" Leading the two into the room, he flicked on the bedroom light before using his foot to clear a path through the mess on his side of the room.

"Heavy breathing."

"Sure, if you have halitosis."

Riley whacked him on the arm then gave him the finger. She looked around the room as Kendall went to his dresser drawer and pulled out a t-shirt and boxers, tossing them to her before taking out a long-sleeved shirt and sweatpants. "So where're the guys?" She asked, turning her back to him and changing into the clothes he had given her. "I figured the lot would've been here tonight."

"Carlos and Stephanie are on a date, Logan went to this…speaking thing that's going on at UCLA, and James, I'm sure, is enjoying his time at that Young Hollywood party he was invited to," Kendall explained. Lowering his shirt over his head, he roughed his hands over his hair before sitting down on the end of his bed. He watched as Riley carefully folded her clothes and lay them on the floor by his bed, resting her shoes on top.

"Ah, that should be fun." She then bent over and gathered her hair into a ponytail, tossing it over her shoulder. "All of the attention from all of the young, female Hollywood stars will make his ego _and_ his head even bigger." Kendall snorted a laugh as Riley walked over to him and placed her hands on his cheeks, giving him a kiss.

"Good night," she said and crawled over him to get onto the left side of the bed.

"Good night," he replied with a light yawn. He flicked on the lamp before turning off the bedroom light and climbed back into his bed. The two pulled back the covers and laid down on their most comfortable side before falling into a light slumber.

Riley had been asleep for a couple of hours before she felt a draft fall over her body. Opening her eyes, she sat up and stared down at Kendall who had managed to take most of the blankets in his haphazard twisting and turning. She would've laughed at this position—one arm stuck underneath this pillow, the other hanging off the end of the bed, his legs splayed out and hair sticking up in all directions—if she wasn't so irritated. Reaching out, she placed her hands on Kendall's shoulders and shook him.

He let out a light moan and pushed himself up out of his pillow, a confused expression on his face. "What's the matter?"

"You're taking all the blankets," Riley said, lightly tugging on them. "I'm cold."

"I'm not taking all the blankets," his voice was thick with sleep and he looked at her as if he couldn't place where he knew her. "You have plenty."

"And that's why I'm complaining, yeah?" With a sharp tug, Riley managed to pull more blankets on her side of the bed and lay back down in the pillow, closing her eyes. Kendall made a snorting sound and continued to look at her. He let out a snarky, "comfortable?" Before laying down and closing his eyes as well.

This time around there was only a few moments of silence until Kendall jerked up, backing away from his girlfriend. He noticed the small pout on her face as she moved her feet back to her side of the bed, but he was far too gone to care. "Get your feet off me! They're freezing."

"But you're warm," she protested calmly.

"So? You're cold!"

"I just _told_ you I was bloody cold."

"And I know how much you dislike the cold." In return for his sarcasm, Riley reached out and smacked him on the chest. "Ow. I was kidding. Come here." He reached out and put his arm around his girlfriend, pulling her closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her then lifted the blankets up to her shoulders. "Better?" He whispered and Riley nodded, snuggling against his chest, lowering her head under his chin. "Good." He kissed her on the forehead and Riley lifted her head up, kissing him underneath his chin. "Good night."

"Good night."

All was silent.

Then Kendall jerked when he felt a hard kick on his thigh then cold feet pressed against his skin. "That's for saying I snored."

Kendall smiled as Riley laughed quietly and moved her arm around his waist, falling asleep.

* * *

 **THE END**


End file.
